Nights To Forget
by SummerRose12
Summary: After a terrible break up, Demeter plans to move on with her family, but Macavity isn't ready to let go, and secretly he knows that she isn't either, and he plans to prove it to her once and for all. For BroadwayKhaos's contest. rated T. R
1. Break up

**A/N: This is for BroadwayKhaos's Random Jellicle Week contest. And *sigh*… yes, it's another Demeter/Macavity fic… Can't help it, I love them. **

**~^..^~**

Demeter watched her mate closely as he paced around his den. He read her mind again. Whenever she acted suspiciously to him, he always read her mind. The gold queen sat on his bed with her legs crossed as he was deep in thought. She'd closed off her mind since then, but he didn't seem to care; all that did matter was what he had seen, and he wasn't happy about it in the least.

"You saw him…" he muttered under his breath as he stared at the walls.

Demeter attempted to sooth him; "Mac, It wasn't like I planned it. He was at the same place as I was." A tom that they both knew he despised was walking around the streets earlier that day. Deme had known him once in the Junkyard, and had been his friend.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "But you did plan talking to him, didn't you? And also planned on not telling me about." He refused to look at her as he continued his pacing

Demeter shook her head, "I didn't think it was important."

Macavity swiftly turned to look at her with a red face smeared with inferno, "You know how I feel about Munkustrap!" he growled loudly.

Demeter jumped back, gripping the bed sheets nervously, "Why are you taking this so seriously? He was my friend!"

"But he's always been my enemy!" he countered angrily. His tone quickly quieted, "You knew that… Ever since the Junkyard, you knew that. He was always the apple of Old Deuteronomy's eyes… the good tom. The favorite son…The finest protector… The perfect tom to mate..."

The gold queen sighed quietly. Macavity knew he was pushing the subject. He was trying to get her to say something that he'd want to hear, but she could only think to say of the worst possible thing. Demeter stood up, trying to look as tall as he was. All he did was look down at her with his eyes edged in darkness. She found the courage to look into his twisted face, "Why must you be so jealous of him? He's your brother!"

"Half…" he stated darkly. He stared her down at her just to make sure he had the upper hand in intimidation, "He was my half-brother, when I-… we were back at the Junkyard."

Demeter felt her eyes welling up in hurt. He didn't even care anymore. Not about her, or her original family; or his for that matter. "You promised me we wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, though. You said you'd focus on us…"

Macavity growled, "I say a lot of things, Deme…" he whispered, staring at her. He suddenly stroked her cheek with the back of his paw. It was filled with warmth and love to her. "But what I said about us is true… I just don't want _Munkustrap" _he saidthe name of his detested brother disgustedly, "-to be a part of it."

Demeter blinked away a frustrated tear, "But he isn't…" she whispered.

Macavity's touch suddenly turned cold as he took his paw back, "You make that hard to believe by betraying me…"

The gold queen glared at him, "I did not betray you!" she exclaimed, "Why can't you understand that!"

The ginger tom returned her glare and quickly walked past her and his bed, "You're upset…" he stated flatly.,

"And you don't care, do you…?" she said quietly. "You'll never listen…" Deme turned away from him and gazed at the door longingly. She didn't want to fight with him. They were never the same after any fight, as if their relationship was bruised each time, and becoming angry over talking to his brother- half-brother was pushing her to the edge. "You can't just freak out every time I meet someone from the Junkyard; they are my family as much as they are yours-"

Macavity stepped forward and gritted his teeth, "They are not my family any more…" he said with a low, stern voice.

"Well they're my family, and until you accept that…" she paused, unsure of what to threaten him with, except the ultimatum that would break her heart. Would she dare leap that far just to win this argument?

The ginger tom growled and walked back to his desk where his real work waited, "I'm sorry I can't satisfy every demand you want of me, Deme…" he said finally. The gold queen stared back at him with tears in her eyes; He refused to give…. Refused to see her hurt…. With a sharp glare, Demeter strutted out his door, and slammed it behind her, never looking back. What she didn't see was Macavity looking back to see if she really had left…

~^..^~

The last place the gold queen remembered being was the curb, dejected and alone. Macavity hadn't bothered to follow her, and she didn't want to go back now that he seemed as if he… he didn't care. Demeter combed her claws through her fur as the lamplight washed over her. There wasn't any place to go right at the moment, besides going around on London with nothing but herself.

"You know, I hate it when queens are sitting around all alone." Demeter looked up suddenly to see a silver tabby leaning against the lamppost.

"Munk?"

"Especially when they cry." He finished. Munk stood up straight and walked next to her, "You… told him about our talk, didn't you?"

The gold queen sniffed away her spare tears and stared down at her paws, "He read my thoughts and got…upset."

Munkustrap sat down next to her, wrapping a friendly paw around her shoulder, "You want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. Demeter slightly smiled as he swiped the last of her tears with his paw. "Come on, we can go to the Junkyard…visit Bomba maybe?"

The silver tabby helped her up from the curb, and led her down the street with his paw still around her shoulder. Demeter smiled quietly, feeling affection radiate from him and onto her. Unknowingly to the both of them, a ginger tom was watching and listening to their thoughts from a high building. "You did betray me…" Macavity whispered to himself, looking heartbroken. He grimaced as he watched them disappear in the darkness. The Hidden Paw closed his eyes and stood up. "Deme…I loved you…" He glared at nothing, silently filling his dark, jealous heart with a goal in mind. Not about the war and vendetta he had planned for the Junkyard tribe, but a way to gain back the only Jellicle he truly cared about more than anything. "I'll find a way, Deme… I'll get you back…"


	2. Kittens

Macavity waited dismally for nothing. There was never a quieter thing than sitting perched over the towering building that was built over the Junkyard. He wanted to see her. Just glance at her face to give him some start of motivation to pursue her again. It was three days after he and Deme fought. He thought at some point she would get over their argument and come back, and until then he worked at his den to see what he could do until she came to her senses. She never did. It was then that the ginger tom invented a new habit of finding out what really happened.

When the Hidden Paw saw from an undercast view of her den, she could tell automatically that she was upset. It would have softened him a little bit if Munkustrap hadn't been there with her. Touching her shoulder, speaking to her soothingly… Macavity couldn't help but feel increasingly angry. The pathetic silver tabby was trying to get to her. Why couldn't she see what he was doing? Simply acting like he cared to get closer and closer to her... It made the ginger tom sick to think about it.

These things were much simpler when they were younger; when his brother annoyed both him and Deme, and always seemed like the busybody kitten of the tribe. There was a time when Macavity was happy in the Junkyard. Of course, it had never been with his family. Not ever. He was the black sheep between his brothers, and soon became the odd one out. He was surprised that he didn't become insane earlier in his kittenhood. He would have if it hadn't been for Demeter…

~^..^~

"_One card…" A young, dollish queen-kit almost in her preteens was hiding a twitchy smirk during their daily play of cards. Poker._

_A handsome, ginger tom-kit grinned at her and slid one card to her, and discarded her old one. Poker had always been their favorite game. They watched the adults play it all the time, and learned the rules. Macavity thought he had a good handle on it, but Deme was still just as good. Luckily for him, she had a terrible poker face._

_He quickly tossed in three red buttons that were fashioned for bets. She quickly raised it with two green buttons, and he matched it. He remembered the Ace he had caught beneath his toes. He nonchalantly picked it out with his spare paw put it with the rest of his hand under the table. Demeter looked too focused on her cards to notice. The ginger tom-kit smirked, "Okay, show your cards." He said, bringing his paws back up casually._

_Deme laid her cards down on the table. A full house. The gold queen-kit seemed fairly proud of herself._

_Macavity grinned as he laid down his hand. A straight flush. He chuckled and gathered all the buttons. "I told you I always win at this game, Deme." He said with a lazy smirk_

_Demeter had a look of shock and disappointment. "But…but…" Then she suddenly glared at him, slapping her paws on the poker table, "YOU CHEATED!" she screamed._

_Macavity rolled his eyes and shook his head quickly, "Deme, I never che-"_

_Before he even got the sentence out, Demeter leaped over the table and pounced at him. The ginger tom-kit fell out of his chair as the two kits tumbled to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt, wrestling with their strengths to see who would come out on top. The gold queen-kit growled, "You can't cheat in Poker!" she screamed at him, giggling slightly with her energy._

"_I didn't!"_

"_You always do, you cheater!" she screamed as they went down a junk pile._

"_No, Deme." He said, still struggling as they went to the ground, "I don't need to cheat because I-"_

_They chased and pounced at each other playfully for a few more minutes, but the fight quickly ended when Macavity got on top of her and pinned her to the ground, "I win." He stated proudly._

_However, it didn't seem to matter to either of them that he'd won. His mind was fixed when he saw her face and looked into her eyes. There was a brief pause as they stared at each other. Suddenly, she blinked, and Macavity realized what had happened and quickly leaned upwards._

_He hadn't felt that before with Deme. It was something deeper than what he'd ever experienced when they played around. The ginger tom grinned down at Demeter as she stared at him from the ground. It was then he realized that she hadn't gotten up from being on top of her. _

_Suddenly, a familiar, annoying voice rang out, "Didn't you remember when Jelly told you to quick wrestling queens?"He said to him._

_Macavity rolled his eyes as Munkustrap, the bane of his kittenhood, came padding over to them with a frown. The ginger tom grimaced at him. Deme, however looked fairly oblivious to his dark look, "Hey Munk." She greeted cheerfully, and looking at him from upside down. The ginger tom-kit quickly realized what position he was in, and got up from sitting on her. "We were just playing around" The gold queen-kit explained, "It's no big deal."_

_Munkustrap grinned at her quietly, nodding. "You don't have to worry about it, Deme." Macavity was internally growling. He really hated his brother, especially when he acted so rule-abiding and stupid and 'responsible'. This behavior was around Macavity especially. He put his nose in all of Macavity's business. Quite annoying._

_Demeter stood up grinning back at the silver tabby, but the three of them realized there was a strange awkwardness between the silences. The gold queen-kit sighed, seemingly trying to break the tension. "Well, I'll see you both later… I think I'll go clean up our poker mess, Mac."_

_Macavity stood up, staring intently at his brother, "I'll come with you." He said, quickly turning his full attention on Demeter. But still, Munkustrap and the paranoia that he was trying to take over the ginger tom-kit's life…_

_~^..^~_

That was years ago when Deme and him were making a transition out of being kittenhood friends. Later on when he finally left or was 'banished' from the tribe, she followed. Macavity sighed quietly. Perhaps because he always thought she'd follow him, he'd lost her along the way. Now she was with his perfectly annoying brother, and had to think of a way to speak to her. He had to convince her to come back with him so they could sort out their problems, and it had to be done soon as well, before Munkustrap completely poisoned her against him…


	3. Trespasser

Demeter grinned happily at her sister. She'd been supportive over Macavity and her together, even when she hated the tom completely. Bombalurina chuckled quietly, "How are things with Munk?" she asked, acting as if the name 'Macavity' wasn't even in existence.

"He's helping choose a den for myself in the Junkyard… He cares about me a lot…"

The gold queen smiled slightly. She and Mac had always had a special connection together. An unspoken bond, some might say, but Munk had always proved that he cared about her. Whether it was love or not was still very confusing. She was still thinking about Macavity almost every day. Things went by really slowly, and just whispering his name in her mind made the pull on him even more alluring.

"Well, that's good." Bomba commented, looking kind of bored.

The gold queen chuckled, "You don't have to stick around, Bomba, if you don't want to."

Her sister grinned, "I'll be in the next den, Dems. I erm…" she cleared her throat, "have business with the Rum Tum Tugger." Bomba purred suggestively.

Demeter's eyebrow rose, "Tugger? Really?"

"Things changed since you left, Deme." The scarlet queen shrugged, still quietly chuckling.

The gold queen sighed, "I guess…" She grinned at her sister, "Don't worry I'll catch up. Go take care of your… business." Both queens giggled at the thoughts stirring in her head. Bomba couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Demeter grinned as she stared around her sister's den. She always had a knack for making things perfect and beautiful. She was staying with the scarlet queen just until she found a den. The gold queen sighed, sitting by the side of the bed. She was in deep thought.

Suddenly, a paw went over her mouth as she swallowed a breath, and a scream. "Don't talk, Deme," a dark, familiar voice ordered, "Just listen." His paw was lifted from over her mouth. She didn't dare look up at see him. She had no idea what he was here for. "I know I hurt you, but I honestly didn't mean it, especially if I knew this was going to be your reaction. Overreaction, really…"

Demeter glared quietly. There was something she would never miss, his obnoxiousness. She decided to wait to see if he had anything else to say. There was nothing, "You let your anger get control of you. I'd think anyway that I'd react to that would be an under reaction."

He saw his shadow over her. She saw him shaking his head, "No. I never ever let my anger too strong, especially around you."

"You were too close three days ago. You didn't even care about how I felt."

Two flaunty voices of Tugger and Bomba were rounding near the corner. Deme knew she'd have to leave, and Mac would too. Macavity quickly spoke, "I love you Deme. I'll always care about you… but why are you with him?"

Demeter twisted her head around to look up at him. It turned out that his thin ginger face was far too close for her liking. The gold queen backed away, feeling like she was being trapped in the pit of Macavity's eyes. He grinned at her, "You're still glowing, even when you look surprised." He was bent over the top of the bed and chuckled as he stood up. The only thing that was blocking them was the bed.

The gold queen grimaced at him as she stood up, "I've been crying over you for days. I didn't want to leave, Mac. But you know perfectly well that we just don't work!"

"We don't work, or you just don't want us to work? In reality, Deme, do you just want to be with him?" Macavity gained a sudden glare.

Demeter opened her mouth to speak, but somehow, a scream came out from behind her. The gold queen turned around, seeing Bomba covering her mouth her paws. Tugger was close next to her as he hissed. The second Deme turned around, Macavity wasn't there…

~^..^~

Macavity suddenly felt very stupid as he came back to the Warehouse. Why did he do that? Why did he trespass over the tribe's home simply to speak to his ex-mate, who seemed quite happy with her true family anyway? He growled. He felt like his own emotions led him into worse places. Because he was too annoyed and upset with the tribe, he strayed out of it. Because of being too jealous of his brother, he'd let the annoyance slip into Deme's realm of issues. Because he was so angry… he'd lost her.

Macavity growled, spilling himself over his bed. His mind felt infiltrated by the queen. Her perfect face and sparkling green eyes… she was always so radiant and graceful. She made him laugh simply by her absentminded smiles. Her laugh entranced him. She never would raise her voice to him, ever. She truly did love him. Demeter was the first one to ever really love him. What was he thinking when he just let her slip away from him?

The ginger tom snorted painstakingly, "_Right, I forgot… I was thinking of me…"_

_Only of Me…_

_What was I thinking, spending each moment of each waking day _

_Thinking of me…_

_Shutting you out_

_Sometimes making you wait…_

_Sometimes too self-involved to say how I do need you…_

_But why pretend?  
I miss the music, I miss my friend…_

_No need to wonder what I would do._

_I choose the music I make with you…_

Macavity sighed as thoughts of his one love filled his mind, perpetrating over everything. All of his worked was flushed out of his mind and pulling him closer and closer to his love for the gold queen… He knew she loved him, and he knew he loved her. Why couldn't they be together? The ginger tom sighed, curling up with himself on his bed in a complete mental state of despondence, and thoughts of vengeance. He'd find a way to talk to her again. He'd do all he could to find her and convince her how perfect they were, and that the stupid silver tabby didn't deserve to even look at her…

_**A/N: The song was a solo version of the duet: Thinking of Him (reprise) from the musical, Curtains. And amazing song. Hope you liked it!**_


	4. I Didn't Want To

_I didn't want to… they made me… Yup, that's a good excuse… _Demeter sighed quietly as she stepped slowly behind Bombalurina and Cassandra who both had an arm slung around them. Those arms happened to belong to Alonzo and Tugger. They assumed that she had become a broken heart that needed to be mended, so they forced an admirer of hers on a date so they could all go to a club that had been pretty local to the cats in London. That admirer was Munkustrap, of course. He was awkwardly holding her paw as they walked behind the other couples.

The queens of their group had earlier told her to start flirting with the silver tabby and by the end of the date, she needed to kiss him._._ Had they not taken into consideration that she had just left the Hidden Paw? She didn't even want to go! The gold queen quietly glanced at her date as they walked. He looked perfectly collected and respectful, which she didn't exactly love. But it wasn't his fault that she wasn't over Macavity.

The ginger tom was constantly in her head. He was invading her life in every sense of the word, and the strange thing was, she wasn't scared of it. But she couldn't go back now. He was darker than he would ever admit. Demeter could still smell his intoxicating scent on her fur, which she didn't have the intention of getting rid of. She felt like he was all around her with his burning yellow eyes. His warm breath was still touching her skin. His touch still made her tingle. Even his name made her smile internally. Macavity… Why did she miss him so much?

The gold queen sighed as the three pairs walked to a night club that was usually secluded on a boring night, but it proved to be more busy than usual. The smell of smoke lingered around inside the building. Drinks were being served by smiling queens in short, ruffled skirts, and there were also poker tables surrounding main floor with a stage was built around them. Demeter grinned happily as they came in…

~^..^~

Macavity sat at the bar, taking a swig of a whiskey bottle that he had yet to pay for, which in turn would probably mean that he never would. As if it mattered. He felt like he could do anything he wanted lately. Anything was fine with him if he could get his mind off of _her._ Macavity scowled at the counter, taking another gulp of his drink, and left the bar to find something better to do. The place was crowded tonight, but it just felt right to be there anyway…

~^..^~

"Do you want something to drink, Deme?" Munkustrap asked politely. The three couples sat at a table of six for an hour.

Demeter smiled at her date, "Thanks, Munk. Just… something non-alcoholic, please." The silver tabby nodded, getting up and pacing to the bar quietly.

She stared after him quietly, thinking about how gentlemanly-like he was. The gold queen turned back to the table with a smile. Suddenly, she heard an uncomfortable throat clearing. Demeter looked up to see four indicating smirks. "When are you going to… you know…" Cassandra murmured to her.

Alonzo stared at his queenfriend, "What a you-know?"

Bomba leaned over at him, "A kiss." She answered smoothly.

"She kissed Munk?" Tugger asked, looking back at his date with a shocked look.

The scarlet queen shook her head, "Not yet, but she's going to."

Alonzo blinked, "I don't get it. Why is she kissing Munk?"

"We told her to." Cassandra replied, giving her tomfriend a look.

Tugger grimaced, "Why'd we tell her to?"

Bomba rolled her eyes, "No, _me and Cass _told her to. And it's so he'll bring her on a date."

"I thought this was a date?" Alonzo asked confusedly.

Cassandra shook her head, "It isn't an alone-date. She needs to kiss him so he'll ask her out again. See?"

Both toms still looked confused. "Okay…" they said simultaneously.

The queens grinned at them. Bomba swiftly turned her head, "So Deme, when are you… Deme?" But the gold queen wasn't there. Somewhere in the in the middle of the conversation, Demeter had walked up to the bar where her date was sitting…

~^..^~

Macavity moved around, deciding to go back to the bar. His day was growing worse by the second. Once he got a refill on whiskey, he'd trudge back to the Warehouse. But then time seemed to run slower, suddenly. The ginger tom saw her. He _saw _her.

A queen with fluffed golden fur that shimmered under the colored lights of the bar was looking up at a tom that had a disgustingly familiar fur pattern. Macavity scowled slightly. What were they doing here?

He had half a mind to speak to her, and see what she was doing with that idiot, but quite unexpectedly, he saw Demeter's lips silently press against his. They shared a gentle kiss that seemed to last forever. Macavity felt like he was in a replaying nightmare. Without thinking fully, the ginger tom dropped the whiskey bottle from his paw, letting it smash on the floor. The music suddenly stopped playing, and the silver and gold couple looked up. Demeter formed a horrified expression on her face, but Macavity didn't even care.

He swiftly turned around and rounded into the exit of the bar. Why was she kissing the tom she knew he despised? He was so sure that she cared about him… that she loved him. Macavity felt like a fool. Deme seemed to make him feel that way a lot. The ginger tom growled, deciding that he needed to find an alley to desecrate or a cat to kill…

~^..^~

Demeter was staring at the exit the rest of the night. She felt like she was waiting for him to walk back in the room at any second. He never did though. The gold queen sighed as Munkustrap and her walked quietly out of the bar. Their party seemed to have separated.

"I'm sorry that happened…" Munkustrap mumbled quietly.

Demeter blinked, "That's… fine. It's… not important.

"Did you enjoy the evening though?" he asked thoughtfully.

Demeter shrugged, "Well… up to our kiss… yes."

The silver tabby grinned down as he stopped in front of a stop sign. "I'm glad then Deme…But…I was wondering… would you mind if I kissed you?"

The gold queen blinked in surprise, "Well… I… guess…" By the time she even uttered the word; he leaned down and kissed her warmly. The gold queen looked up at him with surprise. She had felt nothing during either kiss…


	5. Catnip

Demeter felt worse about kissing Munk because _he _had been there. What was wrong with her? Why did she even listen to them? She just felt too pressured about the kiss to simply ignore it. She thought getting it over with would make them happy, but then he showed up… He _was _everywhere. Macavity just couldn't leave her alone. That was the scary thing, knowing he could be around anywhere… or worse, he'd be as far away as possible now because of that stupid kiss…

The younger population of the tribe had decided to hold a party outside of the Junkyard and away from the adults. Munkustrap was bringing her, thanks to Bomba peer-pressuring him into it. Demeter wasn't happy that her sister was playing match-maker for her, but she was slowly learning to tolerate it.

"I think you'll enjoy tonight, Deme." The silver tabby said as they walked with locked arms.

Demeter still felt a little awkward with him, but he seemed to lose his discomfort around her after he kissed her. "Yeah… where are we going?"

"Here," The silver tabby pointed at a small shack. A few of her friends from the Junkyard were already around it, not going in yet. Deme was beaming.

"Who's hosting this party?"She asked, turning to her date.

"Tugger probably…" he grumbled.

The gold queen chuckled as she casually slipped her arm out o f his. She walked out in front of him and entered in a dark room where music vibrated through the floorboards. Shadows of dancing cats silhouetted against the vibrant light show that was watched by Tugger. He showered in the lime light while looking over his party. Suddenly, he spotted the two cats in the back and rushed to greet them.

"Yo, Straps! Deme!" He grinned as he walked up to them, "Glad you guys could make it. Bomba's around here somewhere. Probably around the bar." He shrugged, "Anyway, grab a bag from anyone and enjoy the party!"

Before they said anything, the Maine Coon walked away into a sea of queens. Demeter blinked at him, then up at the silver tabby. Munkustrap was looking around at the party disapprovingly, "What did he mean by a bag?" he asked.

The gold queen shrugged as she stared around. "I'm not sure… I think I'm going to find my sister." She quickly left his side before he could say anything to her. Demeter wandered aimlessly through the crowds.

Suddenly, a white albino tom stumbled in front of her, and nearly ran her over. He grinned down. "Hey sweetie, take this. You won't feel the same again. It's like you're flyyyyiiiinnnggg…" He chuckled, dropping a plastic bag by her feet.

The gold queen stared at the bag for awhile, not exactly sure what was in it.

~^..^~

By the time the night lingered on, Munkustrap realized what was happening. Tugger was hosting a nip party. The silver tabby strode to the bar to find Bombalurina. He quickly spotted the scarlet queen by the bar. She was gulping down a glass of wine. "Bomba?" he called with a frown.

She swiftly turned around with a goofy grin, "Oh hey, Straps. How're you likin' the party?"

"Not very much, Bomba. Did you know this was a nip party?"

She shrugged absentmindedly, "I saw all the bags o' nip, if that's what you mean."

Munkustrap frowned, "I'm getting Deme out of here before she finds any of this stuff." He swiftly turned around, but sadly the crowd only seemed to have grown. "Deme!" he called over the heads. "Deme, where are you!"

~^..^~

Demeter had already stumbled half way out of the shack before Munk had lost her. She hadn't the faintest idea what was in the bag until Tugger popped a piece in her mouth when she went to ask him what it was. She had already chewed on half the bag and as the albino tom had predicted, she felt like she was flying. "Woooowww… where's tha… Munkus? Oh… you're not here. Aww…"

She hadn't realized that she was walking down the sidewalk. "Where do they get rainbows this BIIIIG!" She giggled as she stumbled over the gates of the warehouse, "I bet Maccy Boy would give me a ride home… he likes flying too… He flies all the time… like a cloud… Cloudy cloud... _Nobody shouts or talks too loud…Not on my castle on a cloud!" _She giggled madly at the lyrics she belted into the night.

"OOOOH MACCY!" She screamed at the door of the Warehouse. She was laughing so hard that she'd collapsed at the doorstep.

~^..^~

Macavity was sulking in the middle of his den, thinking about Demeter. When he heard his name being shouted in a familiar, if not squeakier, female voice, he that he embraced the old phrase, speak of the devil.

The ginger tom blinked as he opened the door of his warehouse. He didn't see anyone at eye-level, but he glanced down and practically jumped back seeing a giggly little gold queen, curled up on his doorstep. "Deme?" he whispered.

"Hi Maccy…" she giggled in a quiet tone. "You're quieter than usual. You usually yelled when I was around. But that's okay! hehe… I don't like it being so quiet. I like when you're LOUD!" She smiled widely at him

Macavity stared at her, "Deme… are you high?" he asked bluntly.

The gold queen shrugged. "I dunno… am I?"

The ginger tom sighed. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms, "Come on, let's get you on the ground…" He wasn't sure why he was helping the queen who had left him earlier that week, but he found it to be a bit of an opportunity …

~^..^~

When Demeter sobered herself from the cat nip she was extremely tired, but she realized where she was and who she was with. The ginger tom had given her coffee and let her sleep on his couch for a little while. They had talked for quite some time.

"Deme, I just want you to understand. I do love you, and I told you this earlier. But you still didn't answer my question. Why are you with him?"

She stared at him, "I'm not… Bomba just wants me to be with him to get over you…"

"Do you love him?"

"Well…no… I just…"

Macavity sighed, "I have faith that you'll make the right decision, love. If not… then my scheme will…"

"You already know my choice." she whispered.

The ginger tom sighed again, "Maybe I should take you home now…"

He quickly helped her up from the couch and walked quietly with her to the door. "No matter what happens tomorrow, Deme, I do love you…"


	6. Together Again

When Demeter woke up the next morning, it was about the middle of the afternoon. She remembered that Mac and she had been talking since dawn. Something she remembered him saying was that she had to make a choice. Macavity knew she thought about him. He knew that she still had feelings for him. But how could she choose someone who came so close to hurting her?

Then there was Munk… he was a peaceful, loving tom who cared about her. She'd never known someone who would have spent every waking moment just to be sure she was safe. He was a gentletom. The protector of the Jellicles. He had a life queens only dreamed of sharing.

The gold queen grimaced, because despite this, she had to push it all away and asked herself who she loved the most. Who she would want to b e with for the rest of her life. Thought she knew spending a lifetime with the Hidden Paw would be impossible. Munk was trying to convince the tribe he was their enemy, and always would be.

Demeter blinked as she stood up. Her choice was obvious. She had been blind for too long…

~^..^~

Macavity was perched on top of the highest junk pile that hung over the dens. He watched intently over to see if he could find Deme. He had given her his ultimatum. She had to choose what kind of life she wanted with him, whether it was love or not. Now he waited for her to choose. She'd come out soon and show him what choice she made.

Suddenly, the gold queen walked out of her den. She looked overtired and somewhat sad. His heart was beginning to sink deep in his chest, afraid of what she was going to do. The ginger tom was thinking intently about searching into her mind to see her decision. But he promised himself he wasn't going to do that. Demeter should show him what she wanted.

A few minutes later, the gold queen had come up to the silver tabby tom who had automatically embraced her. The ginger tom grimaced. He couldn't hear the conversation really, but he could picture how it was going. He spoke the words as he saw their lips move.

"'Deme, where you last night?'

'I was with the handsomest ginger tom in London, and I'm leaving you forever now so I can be with him'

'But I'm just a poor idiot who needs you! Oh please please don't leave me!'

'I'm sorry buy you're just too stupid for me to be with! I want to be with the tom that's going to kill you if you come anywhere near us!'

'Noooo!'"

Macavity smirked happily at his pseudo conversation, but it suddenly turned into a scowl as their discussion turned into a kiss. He leaned forward to read the fatal words on Demeter's lips: mate. He needed to act now before it was too late.

~^..^~

"You would, Deme? Really? You'd be my mate?" Munkustrap looked so ecstatic.

The gold queen smiled at him adoringly, "Of course Munk. I love you." Munkustrap couldn't hide his happiness from her words. He firmly kissed her again, and she very tentatively kissed him back.

But as they parted, a sudden flash of a ginger flashed by and made the gold queen and silver tabby fall over. Munkustrap immediately stood up as his ears went flat. He pulled the gold queen close to him as he hissed out at nothing.

A dark shadow lurked around them, and they both could sense it. Demeter was shuttering as she clung next to the silver tabby. A chill ran through them as _he_ circled around them, facing the rest of the yard. Suddenly, they heard an eerie voice cackle from behind, "Good evening, Munkustrap… Deme… So nice to see you both."

Munkustrap swiftly turned around and growled at the ginger tom. Macavity casually sauntered over to them.

"Don't come near us!" the silver tabby yelled.

Demeter's head popped out from behind him with a look of melancholy and terror. "Mac, please don't…"

"Don't what Deme?" Macavity gave her a dark look, "Do what?"

"Don't do this... Don't invade my life like this…. I'm happy here, and I need you to leave me alone and find your own happiness… Please…."

Macavity smirked, "I don't think so, Demeter. You were and still are my happiness, and I'm not going to lose that." The ginger tom suddenly dashed forward, tackling Munkustrap. Demeter felt like she was watching them in slow motion as they flew over her. Suddenly, they were on the ground in a violent struggle.

Demeter gasped as she stood up, "Stop, please!"

But they didn't listen. The grunts and growls of bellicosity rang out in the Junkyard as tribe members came out to watch the fight. Deme wanted them to stop, before one of them got hurt. She saw Macavity's claws cutting over Munk's arms. Munkustrap only retaliation was flipping over, trying to get out of his brother's hold. But the ginger tom only got a grip on Munkustrap's throat by that move. He quickly raised him up into the air; his feet were dangling in a panic as he choked.

Demeter took a brave step forward, "WAIT!" she screamed at them.

Macavity turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I can't have you, no one can."

"Please! Please don't kill him! Please! I'll do anything you want, just please, please don't kill him. I'm begging you Mac." She looked like she was about to break out in tears.

The ginger tom blinked, disregarding that the silver tabby was still being strangled in his paws. "You would?" he asked skeptically.

Munkustrap quickly choked out something, "Dem-…no…don't…" he was losing his supply of oxygen as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Yes, just please… don't hurt him."

Macavity grinned wryly as he let go the silver tabby's throat. Munkustrap fell to the ground gasping for air and coughing. The ginger tom didn't even pay attention to his victim. He strode over to the gold queen and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I knew you'd see things my way…" he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to him.

Demeter looked back at Munkustrap quickly, and gave him a look that said, 'I'm sorry.' As Munk stood up to fight the ginger tom, Macavity was already floating above the air with Demeter clinging onto him. Anyone who knew her knew she was terrified of levitating. Before the tribe could do anything to stop the Napoleon of Crime, they were already flying out of the Junkyard while a manic laughter echoed behind them…


	7. the Real Happiness

Macavity softly landed on the ground and placed Demeter next to him. She was looking at him with a blank face, and he was returning the same expression… In a matter of seconds, they had burst into laughter. So hard, in fact, that the gold queen fell into the ginger tom's arms. He held her close to him in a large hug. It had worked. They're plan had worked.

"Ah, Dem…" he murmured, still chuckling. "You certainly can act." He grinned, kissing her forehead.

The gold queen smiled up at him as they walked down the street, "Well, it's a good thing. I never could have come if you hadn't made that entrance."

They were chuckling all the way up to the warehouse. The night Demeter was at the Warehouse, Macavity explained to her what he truly felt. He didn't want her to be held against being with him. He knew some of the tribe resented her for going anywhere near him, but his pull had been too powerful, and they both knew that. But that didn't matter to the tribe. Also, the gold queen had been severely confused about her feelings for both Macavity and Munkustrap. The last thing she wanted was to be undermined again by the ginger tom, or overprotected by the silver tom. Macavity had been the first she had spoken about this to, so he gave her a choice:  
She would have to choose between them by the next day. If it was Munkustrap she felt truly happy with, she would leave the Junkyard to deliver the news to the ginger tom herself. But if it was Macavity, she would proclaim her love to Munkustrap, and then he would sweep her away from him.

Macavity wasn't sure why he had formed it in that fashion, but he didn't want Demeter to feel guilty by leaving her birth tribe. Their love wouldn't be worth half as much if she felt differently. Obviously, he was overjoyed when she said the key question she would ask Munkustrap to finalize her decision: if she could be his mate.

Now, Macavity was the dark enemy that had forced the gold queen into coming with him or her 'true love' would be killed. It couldn't have worked better. Now the tribe would not know that Demeter was really in love with him, and for the time being, they'd be left alone. At least until Munkustrap rallied them together to take Demeter away from him. That was the one flaw that the Hidden Paw had overlooked…

Demeter looked up at her love as they entered into the Warehouse, "You're going to be an enemy now…" she whispered.

The ginger tom sighed, "I know it. But I don't care. Thanks to your mate-to-be, I was already denounced. This little stunt just publicized it."

Demeter grimaced as she sat on his bed. "They'll be coming here… I can already feel it…they're going to come here for me…"

"They will…" he assured, "But it doesn't matter…" Macavity sat next to her, holding his arms around her, and kissing her cheek softly, "I will always find you again, and bring you back with me."

"Munkustrap…" she whispered in a concerned tone.

Macavity waved his paw dismissively, "You may have to pull off some fake concern or love for him… But I don't want you to be implicated simply because you're with me now. He hates me for having you and I him for the same reason."

"But he doesn't have me…" she said, softly touching his cheek, "No matter what happens with me and Munkus, I will always be with you. You know that…"

"I do know it…" he said, sighing, "I don't know if I'll be able to control my jealousy of him for having you… I know we can't keep on with this charade… It will blow up in our faces at some point…"

The gold queen grinned at him, nodding her head, "It will… but I love you…and always will love you. Like you said, it's not going to matter."

Macavity grinned back, pulling her closer to him in the bed, "I know it…" he said, softly kissing her , "And I love you…" The ginger tom looked lovingly into her eyes, "If I have to kidnap you a thousand times, so be it."

They both chuckled as she lied against him. "No more anger?" she asked.

Macavity shook his head from above her. "As long as you're next to me, I'll be able to control myself…"

"Good…" she purred.

They both could sense how much they longed for each other from how long they were apart. The ginger tom gently caressed her shoulder fur and kissed her lightly, "Yes, very good…" he kissed her again and quietly purred as she scooted closer to him, "Thank you Deme…"

The gold queen raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For choosing me…"

Demeter chuckled as she hugged him tightly, "I always chose you first, Mac. You know that…"

Macavity smiled down at her relaxed body, stroking her head fur, "Of course, love. You should get some sleep… It's going to be a big day, being rescued, and all that."

The gold queen giggled, "Of course…"

The Hidden Paw heard his love purr in her sleep. He couldn't believe that she was next to him… that she loved him, and chose him over her tribe and his brother. He'd been so insecure… so unsure of them. But she faked a kidnapping and was willing to do it again a thousand times. And he would come after her no matter how many times she 'escaped' from his grasp. It was formally known in the Junkyard as Macavity's obsession with her. But someday, they would be caught, and Demeter would really be forced to choose between them.

But for now, he loved her, and she loved him. That's all that mattered right at the moment. That she belonged to him, and always would. Macavity watched her admiringly until the dawn of the next day arrived. He embraced his mate as she slept, not wanting to let her go yet. But he knew in his heart that he never would…

**A/N: I know I'm finishing this fic off early, but I won't be on until Sunday, so I wrote the chapter early. I hoped you enjoyed the fic. :) Thank you for all the reviews! Hoped you like the ending. :)**


End file.
